The Kazaana
by Blood Red Emerald
Summary: When Inu Yasha goes to Kagome's time, he sees a young school girl wearing a glove wrapped with prayer beads on her left hand. Could she be realated to Miroku? MirSan, InuKag
1. Chapter 1: The Young Girl

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?" Inu Yasha yelled, clearly pissed off at the poor miko.

"It's called a test, Inu Yasha." Kagome stated flatly. "And I'm failing math as it is. I gave up my _entire social life_ to help you collect the jewel shards. Now you can at least let me leave for 3 days."

"What, you like these _tests_ that much?" He huffed, crossing his arms, glaring at her.

"I can't believe you!! Three days, three days, that's all I'm asking. After this, school is out for the summer. That means I can stay here for 3 months without having to go home." She yelled at the hanyou. "How about this: I go home, and on the third day that I'm gone, you can come get me."

Inu Yasha looked at her, contemplating her truce. "Fine. Go. I'll be back to get you in three days."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "Oh, and there's something else as well."

"What now?"

"Sit."

-------------------------Three Days Later-------------------------------

"Finally," Kagome flopped down on her bed. "Testing is over." She sighed and snuggled into her pillow. Pulling all niters for three days straight was exhausting, and she deserved a long nap.

"KAGOME!"

"Shit..." she mumbled, rolling over. She jammed her pillow over her head. "Not now, Inu Yasha..." she murmured.

"Come on, Kagome." He jumped in her window, pulling the covers off her small frame. "It's been three days, and you promised."

She smiled. He sounded like Shippo.

"OK, OK. Hold on." She sat up, combing her fingers through her hair. She got up, and walked over to her dresser, pulling out various clothing and hygiene products for the weeks she would be spending in the feudal era.

Inu Yasha grinned. "I'll be waiting outside." He said, hopping out the window and into the tree that overlooked the busy street by the Higurashi shrine.

A young girl walked by him, not even noticing that there was a half-demon in the tree above her head. She was surrounded by her many friends, on their way home from school.

She looked almost the same age as Kagome. Inu Yasha wouldn't have noticed her normally, but something about this girl seemed all too familiar. He couldn't quite place it.

Then, he looked at her left hand that clutched her books to her chest. It was covered with a black glove, wrapped in silver beads.

She stared back, her long, brown hair swaying in the wind. She looked just like...

"Sango." He stated.

"What did you call me?"

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope this is a good one - I'm thinking I need 10 reviews to continue. You can flame if you want, it usually doesn't phase me.

Blood Red Emerald


	2. Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit Hole

Wow! Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter! I was aiming for 10, but 5 is good enough for me.

**kitana-nata- Thanks for reviewing - You were my first reviewer! hands over a Miroku plushy **

**Sakura Seita- Ha-ha, the evil cliffy - **

**White Card- Cool -**

**KeeraSango- Thanks for reviewing - But I wonder...what did I spell wrong? blinks**

**B4By K4K4Sh1- Thanks! I hoped this was a good idea. **

Suddenly, Inu Yasha had an idea. He grinned. "What the hell is up with those beads? And why do you have a glove on? Let me guess: your family line has been cursed." He said sarcastically.

She glared at him, her chocolate brown eyes full of fury. "Actually," she said curtly, "I have." The knuckles that gripped her books to her chest were white. She took a step towards the hanyou. "And I have known suffering far more than you could imagine."

She spun on her heel and ran off down the street, as fast as she could away from the hanyou.

"Wait a minute!" he called, immediately, jumping from tree to tree until he caught up with her. He jumped into the street and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. She spun around and glared at him with tear filled eyes.

"What do you want? You have caused enough pain already, reminding my of this curse that has plagued my ancestors for centuries." She didn't back down, just pierced through him with her all too familiar eyes..."

"Do you ever wonder about reincarnation?" he asked absent-mindedly. "Who you were in a past life maybe?"

"All the time." She snapped. "But what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Alright, no more shit." He grabbed her by the neck, putting on just enough pressure to scare her, not to harm her. If she was who he thought she was, she could be very helpful indeed.

"I have never been talked to by anyone the way you just did, not even Naraku." he snarled. Her eyes widened in recongnation at the name. "Yeah, I know Naraku. That bastard has screwed up my life, and the lives of my friends. And yes; I know about your curse, the hole in your right..." He paused, and glanced down at her hand.

"Why is it on your left?" he inquired, relaxing his hold on her neck.

"Girls in my family are born with a Kazaana on their left; boys on the right." She sighed and stepped back. "Why did you call me Sango before? It's such an old name....not very common..." she mused. "Do I look like one of your friends that you speak of perhaps?"

He faltered. "No you....just look like a Sango is all." He finished slowly. Inu Yasha glanced up at the clock on the street corner, trying to remember what Kagome had told him about time.

"Can you come with me?" he asked the girl, contemplating a plan in his head. He could try to manipulate the well to allow her passage to the Feudal Era and....introduce her to Miroku.

She silently nodded and followed Inu Yasha back up the stairs that led to the Higurashi shrine, and to introduce her to Kagome.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Sango."

He stopped dead and turned around to face her. "Sango." He repeated.

"Hai." She answered, looking up to stare him in the face. "What is something wrong with that?" she glared at him.

"No...nothing at all."

"There!" Kagome threw down her backpack triumphantly as she finished packing. "Hear that, Inu Yasha? I'm finished!" she heaved the vast backpack on her shoulder, picking up the jewel shards on her desk on the way out the door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Sota!" she called, running out the door, heading towards the well out back.

She came running out the back of her house, only to be greeted by Inu Yasha and a strange girl that walked slowly beside him.

"Come on!" she called. "I don't want to be late! Sango and Miroku are waiting for us to return!"

The girl perked up at the name "Sango" and looked at Kagome questioningly.

"Kagome, can you somehow fix the well to allow others to pass through? I have a plan."

She faltered. "What is your name?" she asked the girl kindly.

"Sango. And I'm guessing your Kagome."

"Sango?" Kagome asked, looking at Inu Yasha puzzlingly.

"I think she is a reincarnation of Sango." He explained. "And look," he gently pried her hand off her books and brandished the prayer beads in front of her face. "She's related to Miroku."

Kagome smiled, knowing exactly what Inu Yasha had planned. She dumped her backpack in his open arms and pulled six Shikkon shards off her neaklace. She bent down and placed them one at a time in the wood.

The well began to glow with power. "It's ready. Now all you have to do is jump in. There's a surprise in the well." She smiled, talking to her like a child.

"I'm 14." She scowled, but jumped in nevertheless.

Inu Yasha and Kagome smiled at each other, and holding hands, jumped into the well together.

Hope you like - Review please!

Blood Red Emerald


	3. Chapter 3: What's to Come?

Thank you all for reviewing! I didn't expect to get so many reviews! I try to update as often as possible, but don't get too much free time anymore. If you have any questions, or just want to chat, e-mail me at . I also have AIM, and my sn there is horses630. Hope to hear from you!

Blood Red Emerald

The young girl came up out of the well first, and peered around curiously. This new world was entirely different! The air felt so clear, so clean, defiantly not like her own world. And yet...it felt so...familiar here...she couldn't quite place it. It was as if she had been here before...no that can't be right.

She grunted and hauled herself out of the well, her feet hitting soft earth. Inu Yasha and Kagome jumped out very soon after. Sango heard them, and turned around swiftly. She had many unanswered questions.

"Where are we?" she wondered aloud. Kagome smiled.

"Every time Inu Yasha or myself jump into the well," she explained, patting the soft wood fondly. "We come here, 500 years in the past." She paused to let this sink in. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Kagome exclaimed. She walked over to the well and neatly popped out the shards of the Shikkon Jewel that were used for Sango's travel through time.

"So...we're in the past." Sango said distantly. "And, why did you bring me here? Surely this has nothing to do with me!" she took tentative steps forward, looking around at the very familiar scenery. "I've been here..."she whispered. "I can't explain when, but everything is so familiar..."

"KAGOME!!!" a little fur ball was seen zipping out of nowhere and landed neatly in Kagome's arms. "Kagome, I missed you!" he snuggled into her, as if he hadn't seen her in years.

Kagome laughed. "Shippo, I've only been gone for three days! You couldn't have missed me this much!"

"Lady Kagome, Inu Yasha." Miroku walked leisurely over the hill leading to the village. Sango walked quickly behind him, as if not trusting him behind her.

The young girl behind Inu Yasha stepped out shyly. She looked into the monk's eyes and was immediately captured in them. His eyes, his emotions, mirrored her own. Grief, sadness and loss were reflected in the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Her eyes traveled down his body to his right hand, gloved and wrapped in blue prayer beads.

"Oh...my...God...," she whispered, her left hand over her mouth, regretting immediately when he stared back at her own gloved hand.

Kagome noticed the silent conversation between the young girl and her ancestor. She cleared her voice noticeably, and grinned when that snapped the monk out of his trance.

"This is Sango." Kagome pushed the girl forward a little.

"I heard my name." shouted a rumpled taijiya. Sango had clearly just been woken up by her arrival.

When the exterminator walked out from behind Miroku, her eyes met her reincarnation's.

"Ummm, Sango, meet Sango."

"How are we going to tell them apart, I mean, they look almost exactly the same, and they have the same name." Inu Yasha wondered, looking around when everyone stared back. "What?"

"You actually said something intelligent, Inu Yasha." Shippo said with a nod.

"What do you mean 'intelligent' I'm always 'intelligent'." He growled. "Come here, you little runt." He snarled and chased Shippo right out of Kagome's arms, and around the well.

Kagome sighed. "Sit."

Everyone laughed as the poor hanyou became acquainted with the dirt.

"That is a good question though..." Kagome mused. How are we going to tell them apart?"

"My friends at school call me San sometimes...it doesn't bother me if you call me San." The girl spoke up quietly, still behind Kagome.

"Great! San it is then." Kagome smiled. "Now, let's go back to Kaede's hut and I'll explain to everyone what is going on."

Back at the Village

Everyone gathered around a small fire in the middle of the room, and Kaede passed out small bowls of some sort of soup, warming and very filling.

When everyone was finished eating, Kagome spoke slowly.

"You all can tell the similarities between Sango and San." She began slowly, as if not sure how to begin. "I believe that San is the reincarnation of Sango, and relative of Miroku, obviously." She gestured at the hand that bore the Kazaana.

"Now, San, would you like to tell us of what you know about your curse?" Kagome asked kindly.

"Sure...when I was born, my father was...disappointed. That's putting it mildly, of course. He wanted a boy, and heir, a vessel for the curse. I'm not completely sure of how long my family has had it, but we traced back our roots and found that the curse of the Kazaana started about 550 years ago...well that's in my time, anyway.

"I was required when I was younger to look back at each generation of the curse and to study what each of my ancestors did to stop it. The closest anyone came was about 50 years after the curse was placed. His name was Miroku, and he traveled with a demon slayer, a young girl, a demon cub and a hanyou, named Inu Yasha." She paused to let this sink in. "I'm sorry to say, but you were defeated. Naraku destroyed everyone, except for Sango, the demon slayer. She had agreed, a couple months prior to the battle, to bear the children of the monk with a deadly curse. She was pregnant, and did not want to give up the life of her child."

"Wait." Sango commanded. "Are you saying that I bore the children of the houshi?" she glared at Miroku, who was grinning like a fool off in his own perverted mind. "She sighed, and taking off her shoe, threw it with all her might. The shoe clonked Miroku on the head and snapped him out of his little world.

"Child." San corrected. "By the time your child was born, Miroku was already dead. Nott able to defeat Naraku, and with Inu Yasha and Kagome dead, he wandered off, in hopes to grow strong enough to defeat Naraku. He died, cold, and all alone in the mountains. If he had stayed with the woman that loved him, he could have seen his son before he died."

Everyone was silent at the news this young girl brought them. But everyone had the same thought in mind: We are to die to the bastard who screwed our lives up?

Inu Yasha was the first to leap up. "If you know what happens, then you can change it! Stay here, and help us!" he cried. "I don't want to die knowing it was Naraku who sent me to hell."

San spoke quietly. "The Priestess Kikyou and the taiyoukai Sesshomaru, as well as Kouga and his entire pack come to fight. They join Naraku, and completely outnumber you. Oh, and Inu Yasha, the final battle occurs on the night of the new moon."


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Springs

The Kazaana

**AouraMaiden- San knows the things that Kagome does not because San researched specifically on her family and this one event stood out to her. Sorry 'bout that. **

**Fred the Mutant Pickle- LOL I could tell. Don't worry about it; it happens to me all the time. **

**Miroku-Rocks725- I know that Kikyou, Kouga and Sesshomaru would never join up with Naraku. Hopefully this chapter will make things straight. **

**FlamingRedFox- I know Miroku would never leave Sango...but frankly, I couldn't think of anything else to do with him LOL **

**KeeraSango- I know all of these things…I've seen just about every episode. I just wanted to make the situation seem more helpless than it already was. **

**Again, thanks to all who stay faithful, even though I update once in a blue moon. Sorry over all the confusion of Kikyou, Kouga and Sesshomaru teaming up with Naraku…again, I wanted to make the situation seem more hopeless than it already was. **

"WHAT?!" Inu Yasha cried, his eyes widening. How did this girl know about his secret? No one outside their group knew about it. He glared at her. "How do know about that?" he spoke low and dangerous, his eyes glinting maliciously.

San suddenly feared for her life. "I…I…," she stuttered, backing against the wall. "I…thought you might want…t…to know about…details like that." She swallowed and looked to Kagome for help.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "INU YASHA!" she cried outraged. "Just because she's a complete stranger and knows your biggest secret doesn't mean…oh."

She stopped. "How do you know about that?"

San relaxed slightly. "Uh…it's no secret that all half-demon's loose their powers at least once a month. In the ancient scroll I was reading, it depicted clearly a picture of you as a human. I recognized you as Inu Yasha immediately, and realized that you must loose your powers on the night of the new moon, which was when the battle took place."

"Impressive." Miroku spoke quietly from the corner. "She's very observant."

"Why shouldn't she be?" Sango shot back, clearly still pissed off at the fact that everyone knew that San was her "child" with Miroku. "She's my reincarnation, after all."

San smiled. She had thought that Miroku and Sango might be mad at her for the news that she brought to them. Just being around them, she could clearly see that they were in love with each other. Why didn't they just admit it?

Inu Yasha huffed and sat back down again. "Will you help us?" he asked gruffly, looking away.

Kagome beamed. "You're actually being nice for a change! I've obviously rubbed off on you." She said proudly.

Inu Yasha turned pink. "Well, I don't want to die, you stupid wench. What do you expect me to do? Wait around here for Naraku to come find us? I don't think so."

San blushed. "Of course I'll help. It doesn't just benefit you. If we defeat Naraku, I can finally get rid of...this…this…creature that eats away at my life. I don't think anyone can understand the weight I bear."

"I can." Miroku stood up and kneeled in front of her. He smiled and gently took her cursed hand in his. "I know that you feel like no one can understand. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I was the same as you, in my youth. I never had anyone around that could relate to me. You are very fortunate."

San sniffed and wiped away her tears. She was truly touched be his words. "Thank you, Miroku."

Inu Yasha scowled at the affectionate moment. "Alright, break it up. San, do you know how to handle any weapons?"

She looked at the floor. "I've never really even used my Kazaana to tell you the truth. I'm terrified of it."

"I can help you there." Miroku smiled. "I use it so often, I even used to clean the temple with it when I was smaller." He chuckled at the memory.

Sango stood up. "I can help you there. Maybe I can teach you to wield Haraikotsu….if you're good." She grinned.

"Thank you all so much." San yawned, grinning sheepishly. "We'd better start tomorrow. I need to sleep for right now."

They all rolled out futons to sleep on, all facing each other and the fire in the center of the room.

Miroku grinned and pulled up his covers seductively. "Sango, dear, there's always room for a beautiful woman, such as yourself, in my bed." He winked.

Sango glared at him. "Dream on, monk." she rolled over soundlessly and fell into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning, Kagome was the first to awake. She yawned and stretched out, glancing at everyone as she did so. Shippo was curled next to San, who held him protectively against her chest, curled into a tiny ball. Miroku and Sango, who had been close to each other before the fell asleep, were almost next to each other, hands on top of one another.

Kagome grinned and crawled over quietly to where Sango lay. "Sango!" Kagome whispered, shaking the girl roughly.

"What?" Sango mumbled, snuggling deeper into her blankets.

"Come on, silly! We should get the hot springs before Miroku and Inu Yasha have a chance to wake up."

"Five more minutes….?" Sango yawned and buried her face in the pillow.

"Now!" Kagome whispered fiercely, shoving her.

"Fine…" she mumbled, rolling over. Kagome smiled at her reaction when she found Miroku's hand on hers. Sango blushed and gently moved her hand away from his, avoiding Kagome's gaze.

San mumbled in her sleep, rolling over and smashing her face in her pillow to block out the few rays of light now peeking over the horizon.

Sango and Kagome giggled.

"Do you want to bring her along with us to take a bath? We could get to know her better." Kagome suggested, looking fondly at the young girl.

"Sure." Sango picked herself up and grabbed a few towels out of Kagome's bad while Kagome bent over to wake up San.

"San…," Kagome leaned over and gently shook the young girl.

"What Mom?" San mumbled, rolling back over.

Kagome stifled a giggle. "It's Kagome, San. Sango and I are going to the hot springs for a little dip. Care to join us?"

San flipped over and looked at her through sleepy eyes. "I guess it wasn't a dream." She sat up and rubbed her eyes thoroughly, stretching and yawning.

Sango smiled. "Do you want me to bring Kirara?" she asked Kagome.

San cocked her head. "Kirara? Who's Kirara?"

"Oh…you didn't get to meet her before. I'll get her." Sango strode over to a moving pile of fuzz in the corner. Bending down, she called, "Kirara? Wake up."

Kirara got up and yawned lazily, showing off large fangs. "Kirara is my cat, and my best friend." Sango explained softly. "Come on, we'd best get out of here before we wake up Miroku. You don't want to deal with a pervert and three naked girls this early in the morning."

Kagome and San laughed and followed Sango and Kirara out of Kaede's hut. The path to the springs was a short one, and they soon arrived.

Kagome placed her pack down and rummaged through it, grabbing three towels and her shampoo. "Here, Sango!" she called, throwing the bottle over to her.

Sango caught it easily, and sat it down on a rock, where she laid out her clothes and stepped into the steaming waters. "Ahhh…" she sighed, and relaxed into the soothing waters of the spring.

San slipped off her dirty uniform and sniffed with disdain. "I guess I do need a bath." She laughed and slid in next to Sango, who smiled at her.

"Come on, Kagome! The water will get cold." Sango joked and splashed her blood sister with the water.

"Sango!" Kagome scolded, shielding herself from the onslaught of water. "I'm coming, gosh."

Kagome slipped in and dunked her head, working out all the knots that had found themselves in her hair over the night.

"So, San, are you ready to start training today?" Kagome asked brightly.

"I'm a little nervous." San admitted. "I've never been a real physical person…gym's not my best subject." She joked.

Kagome grinned at Sango. "Girlfriend, you are not off the hook that easily." She poked Sango vigorously. "I saw the way you and Miroku were sleeping. Your hands were touching! Come on, Sango, admit you like him!"

Sango blushed a dark shade of red. "I…it's his fault, the dirty pervert. All he wants to do is get laid." She huffed and crossed her arms.

San laughed. "Remember, if you don't have sex with him in the next two months, I might disappear" she said sarcastically, grinning when Sango turned an even darker shade of red.

"I.." she protested. She scowled and ducked her head under the water to avoid anymore comments on this conversation.

Kagome and San laughed. When Sango resurfaced, San said, "You know I was just joking, right? I'm not going to disappear."

Little did she know what effect those words would have on the rest of her life…

A/N: OOO Evil cliffy..laughs evilly I tried to make it longer for you people, since I haven't updates since…November? Gosh..you people must think I'm horrible…R&R!

BRE


End file.
